Sensors, monitors and devices (SMDs) are proliferating. SMDs range from devices that monitor air quality, water quality, pollution levels, to devices that detect biological contamination, traffic levels, or other location-dependent factors of life. These SMDs can range from DUST sensors to larger installations which may monitor or detect multiple types of information.
However, such sensor information, while useful, is not easily accessible. For example, various universities are deploying DUST sensors to detect levels of air pollution. However, their sensors are only accessible through cumbersome interfaces. Additional data, such as pollen-level data available from the Weather Channel and similar sources is also available, but difficult to access, and even more difficult to integrate to provide a real view of the overall conditions in a particular location.